A New Beginning
by darkwizard5
Summary: Someone form the boss' past life has come to hunt him again, can shaundi tell him her feelings before someone does or something happens?
1. A little gift

**A/N: This is my second story I'm still working on the other one. I wanted to try out a different kind so here**

**also the boss is a dude ok and usually wears network sunglasses and between saints row 3 and 4 (before earth was destroyed)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own saints row**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Boss' POV  
**

The crew was flying back to steelport when a missile had locked on.

"uhhh..sir we have a problem" the co-pilot said through the speakers

"what is it" I said

"a missile is locked on and we can't shake it off" he replied

"Are f***ing kidding me" shaundi said

"what are we gonna do boss?" pierce asked

"kinzie options" I asked

"umm...let me see... we can fire that or we jump" she replied plainly

"votes?" I quuestioned

"I say we jump the water might save us" shaundi said

"yeah" everyone else said in unison

"ok" I said opening the plane's door

"guys we have a problem, there are only 3 parachutes" asha said

"well f**k,6 of us so partner up " I said the partners are surprisingly funny kinzie is stuck with matt, pierce is with asha who looks uncomfortable and me with shaundi

"great just great I'm stuck with the big cry baby" kinzie cried

"hey I'm not a f***ing cry baby!" matt protested

"shut the f**k up and jump" I said with my voice rising but after asha, pierce, matt and kinzie the missile hit the tail and the plane was spinning then shaundi fell through the door

"SHAUNDI" I shouted as I jumped

"BOSSSS" she shouted I nose-dived to get to shaundi

"got cha, you ok?" I said catch her in a bridal-stye

"now yeah, thanks" she muttered now blushing

"your welcome" I chuckled as we reached the water's surface the crew was hijacking a boat which might take awhile cuz it was like 2-3 mile away so when shaundi and I were in the water. Debri started to fall and shaundi got hit so I got her before she sank and swam to the boat

"hey a little help here" I said when I reached the boat

"BOSS, what f**k happen to you and shaundi?" asha said with worry?!

"well, we were about to jump when the missile hit the tail so the plane spun out of control then shaundi fell out the plane and I jumped to catch her. when we reached the water dedri fell from the sky one hit shaundi but nothing to serious" I said taking the first aid kit and wrapping a bandages around her head

"how long till we reach a port or something" I asked

"about 3 hours" kinzie said since it was going to take long I got up and carried shaundi to the lower deck I sat on a sofa and laid shaundi's head on my lap then sleep over took me.

_2 hours later_

"boss wake up, wake up" someone said poking my arms

"uh wha yeah what?" I replied finding the voice belonged to shaundi

"umm... your arm" she said

"oh.. sorry" I replied lifting my arm

"what happened how did we get in a boat" she said rubbing her head

"well you were knocked out and I swam to the boat they hijacked and I wrapped your head with bandages" I replied helping her sit up

"boss we're almost there" asha said walking down to the lower deck

"oh...shaundi your awake" she said then she tried to stand but lost consciousness

"SHAUNDI" I said catch her again then wrapping an arm around her and laid her head on my lap

"what just happened?" asha asked

"I think she needs a while till she's better" I replied with worry

"I'll uhhhh... come back later." she left then kinzie came

"ummm... boss can we ta-" she started then stared at me

"am I interrupting something here?" she asked

"no,anyways what is it?" I replied

"we have company" she said looking at me then to shaundi then grinned

"what?!" I asked

"_NOTHING!_" she replied

**BOOM!**

"WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT" I shouted looking back

"company" she replied I carried shaundi bridal-style and held her tight running to the upper deck

"cover me I'll look for a copter " I said running to the heli-pod and put shaundi in front with me then open fire at our '_company_'

"COME ON HURRY" I shouted after they got on I piloted to HQ

_At HQ_

"I'll put shaundi to bed" I said going to my room

**Asha's POV**

"That was f**ked up man" pierce said

"yeah" I replied and went to the boss' door

_knock knock_

"can I come in?" I asked

"sure" the boss replied

"how is she?" I asked

"she's holdin' up" he said holding her hand I went back down to hear

"did you see the boss' reaction to shaundi he became so..so" kinzie said looking for the right word

"soft within seconds" pierce finished

"yeah" kinzie agreed

"oh hey girl, how shaundi?" pierce asked

"she's ok" I replied then I see pierce going out I followed him outside

"You ok?" I asked

"yeah I guess I mean shaundi is like a sister to me and now... I don't know" he sighed

"it's going to be ok I know it" I said and went back inside.

**Boss' POV**

shaundi started to stir and awoke

"hey,you ok?" I said letting her lean on me

"yeah yeah"she said as she tried to stand

"don't, rest up a bit ok?" I said while holding her

"fine" she murmured

"I'll let you rest up" I said getting up then shaundi stopped me by grabbing my arm

"boss thanks, can you stay awhile?" she said quietly

"sure" I replied chuckling as she slept there was a _ding_

"SHAUNDI MY LOVE, SHAUNDI MY LOVE" someone called 'sh*t' I thought

_knock knock knock_

"Shaundi th-" birk began and saw she was sleeping and cuddle to me then the rest wanted to check on shaundi and saw her shocked

"What the f**k" pierce said grinning, kinzie giggled, asha glared and matt I have no idea what he did

"shhhhh, she just fell asleep" I said quietly

"what is she doing, why...how... what?!" birk said with disbelief

"well she woke up then fell asleep and told me to stay awhile" I replied plainly

"WHAT DID YO-" birk raised his voice

"Shut the f**k up, man" pierce said smacking his arm

"can you leave" I said

"we are talking now" birk said

"asha knock him out" I said and gave her a bat

"gladly" she said gleefully and knocked him with a satisfying _crack_

"take him out and dump him in a dumpster" I said then shaundi started to stir

"wha-" shaundi said with a start

"can you guys give her a minute" I said then they left

"ummm... shaundi can you ummm..." I tried to speak

"ohh yeah sorry" she said getting up

"I'll wait outside" I said helping her up then going out the door

"umm...boss thanks" she said

"anytime" I replied with a smile

"yo boss let's party" pierce said

"you almost **F**KING **died and you want to party" I said surprised

"yeah" he said

"fine" I said and waved him off

_3 hours later_

music blared and their was people who were chugging down sodas and beers I went to my room which was thankfully soundproof

_knock knock_

"boss can I ask you something" someone said

"oh.. bonjour ma dame que puis-je faire pour vous" I said slur smiling at shaundi

"boss you speak french?!" she said shocked

"oui" I said finally snapping out of my drunken state

"how, when did you learn?" she asked as she closed the door

"uhh... wha- I don't usually talk french but my collage had different languages to study" I said embarrassed

"wow" she said then my phone rang

"_hello_" I asked

"_bonjour saint_" the person said with a heavy french accent

"_who is this_" I said

"_ne me souviens pas de moi_" he replied

"_what do you want_" I replied with anger boiling

"_meet me downtown **ALONE**_" he said then hung up

"I got to go" I said running down to my Attrazione and went to downtown.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Should asha have that 'someone'  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	2. An old friend or a new foe

**A/N: sorry for the first chapter but trying hard to fix everything and if you don't like the story leave now cuz my head has ideas just not accessible every time I write and suggestions is very much appreciated. again don't like it so far then LEAVE thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own saints row**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Boss' POV**

I went to downtown and then a beep went off I checked my phone and saw

"_meet me behind friendly fire_" I read. As I went behind friendly fire

"come out JEFF!" I said with anger evident in my voice

"Bonjour à nouveau vieil ami" he replied coming out of the shadows

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I said voice rising

"revenge" he said simply

"why, what have I done to you?!" I said shocked with his answer

"you killed my brother!" he hissed

_Flashback_

_"time to die saint" cyrus said then fired in a split second Bobby jumped in front of me_

_"BOSSS!" he cried as the bullet hit him then he laid there unmoving 'a good saint has died today' I thought._

_"NOOOOO!" I howled then turned to cyrus_

_"you will pay!" I sanpped_

_"we'll see saint we'll see!" he laughed getting away in an Eagle_

_"I'm sorry for you loss Jeff, a good saint and brother has passed today" I said sympathetically_

_"you...this is your fault!" Jeff snaped and ran away and swore that he'll get back at me_

_End of Flashback_

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT IT WAS HIS CHOICE!" I shouted

"I don't care" he said

"je vais tuer tout ce que vous aimez, alors vous vous sentirez ma douleur" he said as he walked back in to the shadows

"your F**KING CRAZY!" I shouted to him before he disappered.

HQ

I parked at the garage and his words echoed

'_je vais tuer tout ce que vous aimez, alors vous vous sentirez ma douleur_'

"damn it" I shouted then there was a _knock _on my window

"what?!" I tried to hide my anger

"where the f**k did you go boss?!" the person said and I looked up and saw asha

"nowhere ok, ok got to go" I said getting out of my car and headed for the penthouse to look for shaundi

when I got up it was hell people having a drinking contest and having lap dances then at the bar I saw a drunk shaundi

"shuandi" I called

"boss where did you go?" she asked slur

"follow me to my room and I'll explain" I said as she stood up but tripped and fell I sighed and helped her up and put an arm around her and let her lean on me and climbed the the stairs to my room. When we reached my door I out her down on my bed and closed the door

"shaundi you in there" I said looking into her eyes

"hey boss what are you doin' to me" she said out of nowhere

"what do you mean?" I asked surprised

"I mean you always look at me like you want to-" she began then I tackled her from the sniper I notice when I saw a red dot

"you ok shaundi?" I asked

"yeah I'm ok" she said

"what were you saying?" I asked getting up

"well... you look at me like you love me cuz your always protective with me more than the others and our always worried when you see me injured..." she trailed off

"shaundi you distanced yourself when Johnny died I got worried we all did" I told her and help her get up

"And we have a problem" I said

"what?!" she exclaimed

"yeah Jeff wants revenge and will kill the saints" I said

"who is he going after first?" she asked

"I think he already started and it's you" I realized

"f**k this sh*t" she said

"shaundi can I ask you something?" I asked

"yeah what?" she replied

" Johnny's death wasn't your fault ok" I said putting a hand on her shoulder

"It was if you weren't there Johnny and I could have been killed" she replied looking away

"shaundi it wasn't your fault you just wanted to save a friend-" I started

"no Johnny wasn't a friend h-he was family" she said

"shaundi look at me" I said putting a hand on her cheek so that I can see her face

"shaundi your not the reason why he died ok it was never on you" I reassured her

"ok" she replied softly then I hugged her to show that her family is with me and the saints then something she hadn't done in years she broke down

"shhh... shaundi come on you have pierce, me and the crew ok" I said stroking her hair and comforting her

"boss-" she started

"look shaundi the saint and I are here for you ok" I said then something soft was on my lips shaundi closing her eyes then she broke it

"I-I'm sorry" she said

"It's fine you just wanted to get something out" I replied

"I-I should go" she said

"Just crash on my bed" I said lifting her off the ground and placed her on my bed

"but-" she started

"It's fine you've been through alot" I said reassuring her

"no you've given me to much already boss" she protested

"it's ok go catch some Z's I'll be here when you wake up" I told her

"boss can-" she started but a bomb went off somewhere at the pool side I ran to the door and saw Jeff

"no" I whispered

"what the f**k was that?" shaundi said going to the door

"Jeff" I muttered

"bonjour saint" he laughed looking at me

"F**K YOU A**HOLE" I shouted

"saint, your crew will die starting with... HER" he laughed

"you wouldn't dare, if you hurt my crew you will F**KING DIE B**CH" I shouted

"nous verrons" he laughed

"nosu vrede- wha?" pierce asked

"he said 'we'll see', Jeff stop or you'll really regret it" I said

"how you know man?" pierce asked sometimes I wish he would stop

"not now pierce" I said my anger building

"she dies NOW!" he said as he pointed a gun st shaundi

"NOOOO!" I shouted and jumped in front of her next thing I know it I'm on the ground

"hahaha still a good kill" he laughed getting away

"BOSS!" shaundi screamed and rushed to my side

"yo boss stay with us ok" pierce said

"I'm-I'm not...going anywhere" I said as my eye lids getting heavy

"BOSS PLEASE STAY" I heard shaundi said holding my hand

"I'm not" I said

"boss the ambulance are on their way, just hang in there" kinzie said pacing

"o...ok" I said

"fatigué et somnolent..." I said

"wha?" pierce said

"was that french?!" kinzie exclaimed

"shaundi I have to sleep..." I said then darkness took over me

* * *

**NOTE: THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE**


End file.
